The present invention relates to firearms in general and, in particular, to firearms for shooting around corners.
In order to fire a firearm and hit a target, it is necessary to aim towards the target and fire a bullet projectile with sufficient force to reach and damage the target. With conventional firearms, such as pistols, revolvers and other handguns, rifles, submachine guns and the like, an elongate barrel is provided to direct the bullet in the direction in which the firearm is aimed, and to provide a path along which the bullet is accelerated.
In many cases, it would be desirable to hit a target lying at an angle to, or around a corner from, the person firing the gun. With conventional firearms, this is impossible, since the barrel is straight and can only be fired forwards or backwards, or else the gun must be held extended from the body and fired without visually aiming towards the target.
The present invention seeks to provide a firearm assembly that permits firing around a corner at a target. In one embodiment of the invention, the firearm assembly comprises a fluid (i.e., gas or liquid) deflector that may deflect gas from an explosive charge to an auxiliary barrel that is angled with respect to a barrel of a firearm. The deflected gas may propel a projectile from the auxiliary barrel to a target. In another embodiment of the invention, the firearm assembly comprises a support stock with a stock trigger. A pivotal connector may pivotally connect a firearm to the support stock at any desired angle. A trigger connector may couple the stock trigger to the trigger of the firearm for remote firing of the firearm.
There is thus provided in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention a firearm assembly including a fluid deflector adapted to be connected to a discharge end of a barrel of a firearm, the fluid deflector including a first passage for flow therethrough of a fluid and a second passage in fluid communication with and angled with respect to the first passage for flow therethrough of the fluid. The fluid deflector may be attached to a discharge end of a firearm that has a barrel. Preferably, an auxiliary barrel portion is in fluid communication with the second passage, and a projectile may be disposed in the auxiliary barrel portion.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the firearms includes a source of pressurized fluid, wherein the fluid flows through the first passage to the second passage to the auxiliary barrel portion. The fluid preferably has sufficient force to expel the projectile from the auxiliary barrel portion.
Further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention a barrel adapter may be provided that is adapted to couple the fluid deflector with a discharge end of a barrel of a firearm.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the second passage is pivotable relative to the first passage.
Further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention aiming apparatus is provided that is adapted to aim the auxiliary barrel portion at a target.
Still further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the aiming apparatus includes a camera mounted on the auxiliary barrel portion, such that the camera moves together with the auxiliary barrel portion, and a monitor in communication with the camera, mounted on a portion of the firearm assembly.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the source of pressurized fluid includes a blank cartridge.
Further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention a locking device is provided that is adapted to secure the second passage at a fixed angle relative to the first passage.
Still further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the fluid deflector includes an inner cup, formed with an inner cavity in fluid communication with the first passage, the inner cup being rotatably mounted in an outer cup, wherein the second passage extends from the outer cup.
There is also provided in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention a firearm assembly including a support stock including a stock trigger, a pivotal connector mounted on the support stock and couplable to a firearm including a firearm trigger and a barrel, and a trigger connector adapted to couple the stock trigger to a firearm trigger for remote firing of a firearm.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the pivotal connector includes a locking device adapted to releasably lock a firearm at an angle relative to the support stock.
Further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention viewing apparatus is provided that may be mounted on the firearm, and a display is mounted on the support stock in communication with the viewing apparatus.
Still further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the viewing apparatus includes at least one of a camera and a mirror assembly substantially alignable with a barrel of the firearm.
Additionally in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the viewing apparatus includes an interface connectable to an external display.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention aiming apparatus is provided that is alignable with the barrel of the firearm.
Further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the trigger connector includes at least one of a mechanical, electrical/electronic, pneumatic and hydraulic connector.
Still further in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention a safety catch is provided that is adapted to prevent inadvertent pulling of the stock trigger.
Additionally in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention an override unit is provided that is adapted to disable the aiming apparatus.